swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Orc Camp
Orc Camp Difficulty - Very Easy Elemental Bonus: Holy (+30 AP; +1 hand per turn) Orc Camp has 3 routes, 1 of which is completely different from the other 2. There is also a spot where you can decide which way to go, and each route only gives 1 chance at the Rare Trace. The Cerberus Route is probably the best one for Orc Steel. Routes: Orc Chieftain Route: 1,6,(7 or 8), 9, 10:::Rare ::: EXP 67 to 134 ::: SDC -4 to -5(Rare Monster) ::: SPC ::: -5 :::: 4/6 Main Armor & Friend Hammer Cerebus Route: 1,2,3,4,5,11,12::: Rare ::: EXP 87 to 154 ::: SDC -4 to -5(Rare Monster)::: SPC -7 to -10 (Hazards)::: Cerberus(pet) Orc Legend Route: 1,6,(7 or 8), 9, 13,14::: Rare ::: SDC -4 to -5(Rare monster) ::: SPC -6 or -5(Hazard bonus) ::: 14/4 Secondary Armor & 12/4 Accessory '' 1. Outpost Encounter Orc Warrior 2. Crow Mountain Tunnel Lose 1 stamina Lose 60 hp Oily Injured Scared Rare Trace Nothing Happens 3. Life Plaza Encounter Orc Shaman Encounter Orc Beserker 4. Training Ground Encounter Orc Captain 5. Orc Workshop Gain 1 Steel Gain 1 Orc Steel Gain 2 Orc Steel Gain 3 Orc Steel Mastery Gain Apprentice Hammer Gain Orange Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collection) Gain Giant Orc Steel Plate (Blood-Spilled Cage Collection) Gain Orc Blood Orb (Blood-Spilled Cage Collection) 6. Warrior's Camp Encounter Orc Shaman Encounter Orc Berserker 7. Barracks Gain 2 Location Mastery Gain Shaman Totem (1/2 Accessory) Orc Armor (2/3 Main Armour) Rare Trace Soul Shard Orc Steel Gain Giant Orc Steel Plate (Blood-Spilled Cage Collection) Gain Orc Blood Orb (Blood-Spilled Cage Collection) Gain Orange Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collection) Fight Orc General 8. Grocery Store Gain 250 coins Gain 350 coins Gain Antidote Gain First Aid Kid Gain Shaman Totem (1/2 Accessory) Gain 1 Soul Shard Gain Orc Armor (2/3 Main Armour) Gain Giant Orc Steel Plate (Blood-Spilled Cage Collection) Rare Trace 9. Watch Tower Encounter Orc Captain 10. Chieftain's Tent (Requiers 1 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Orc Chieftain (Boss 1) 11. Stygian (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) Lose 2 Stamina Lose 1 Stamina Lose 100 hp Poisoned Gain 1 Stamina 12. Gate of Blood Sacrifice Encounter Cerebrus (Boss 2) 13. Windy Passageway (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) Lose 150 hp Demoralized Scared +1 Stamina Nothing Happens 14. Whirlwind Altar Encounter Orc Legend (Boss 3) Enemies: Orc Warrior 60hp 13xp Orc Shaman 60hp 13xp - Can inflict Cursed Orc Berserker 55hp 15xp - Can inflict demoralised & Quick Orc Captain 65hp 16xp Rare Enemy: Orc General 120hp 65xp Loot: 3x Sword Dust 3x Orc Steel Iron Chest (Orc Elite Armor 4/6 Main Armour) Boss 1: Orc Chieftain 180hp 35xp (+800 first time) Loot: Orc Steel Soul Shard 2x Soul Shard Friend Hammer 450 coins Chieftain necklace (3/3 Accessory) Iron Chest (Orc Elite Armor 4/6 Main Armour) Boss 2: Cerebrus 320hp 45xp (+1800xp first time) Special attack deals fire damage, Can inflict Burnt Status, Quick Loot: 500 Coins 1 Soul Shard 2 Soul Shards Blood-spilled Spike Pillar (Blood-Spilled Cage Collection) Chained Lock (Blood-Spilled Cage Collection) Orc Steel Obsidian Fire Stone Pet: Cerberus (4AP/2DP Fire) Boss 3: Orc Legend 900hp 60xp (+5000xp first ti me) Loot: Orc Steel Sword dust 600 coins Treasure Chest(Musashi Handguards 14/4 Secondary Armour) Mysterious Chest (Black Belt 12/4 Accessory, Ninja Set 1/3, Set bonus Dual Wield, +25AP) Rare Items Getting 4 star mastery of this location unlocks the following items in the adventure shop. Musashi Handguards (14/4 Secondary Armor) - costs 50 tokens Black Belt (12/4 Accessory) - costs 80 tokens Orc Warrior.jpg|Orc Warrior Orc Shaman.jpg|Orc Shaman Orc Berserker.jpg|Orc Berserker Orc Captain.jpg|Orc Captain Orc General.jpg|Orc General Orc Chieftain.jpg|Orc Chieftain Cerebrus.jpg|Cerebrus Orc Legend.jpg|Orc Legend Wiki acces chieftainsnecklace.jpg|Chieftain's Neckacle Wiki armor orcarmor.jpg|Orc Armor Wiki armor orcelitearmor.jpg|Orc Elite Armor Black Belt.jpg|Black Belt Musashi Handguards.jpg|Musashi Handguards ' ''' Category:Adventure locations Category:Adventure